A Teenage Kit On Terra
by Pricat
Summary: It is a few years later after Kade has been living on Terra, and now thirteen, so experiencing teenage things leading to adventures and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like going ahead and writing the story, where zKade is now a teenage kit living on Terra with Dana her Terran room mate plus her mom Mira and little sister, Tarus are living on Terra too plus still writing A Little Kit on Terra, hoping Malchus-Fireheart likes.**

 **In this first chapter, it's Kade's thirteenth birthday and her parents and Dana throw her a surprise party which should be fun knowing Kade**

* * *

"Let's hope Kade likes this, as it's not everyday you turn thirteen." Mira said.

"Yeah, she's growing up, since becoming a teenager is a big deal." Dana replied.

It was a few years later on the planet Terra, since Kade had came there, but now the chubby female raccoon kit was turning thirteen, meaning she was becoming a teenager, which Dana was curious about, since Mira and Rocket, Kade's parents had told her what zKade would be like as a teenager plus they were throwing her a party, making Mira and Kade's little sister, Tarus wonder where she was.

"Mommy, when is zKade coming, so we can have cake?" Tarus asked making Dana chuckle.

"Soon, sweetie, as she's probably with Comet, or racing." Rocket told her.

He knew that his older kit loved being on Terra, unaware that Kade was racing against others using her Segway scooter, plus Comet was on it with Kade or she was hanging out with Terran raccoon kits her age, forgetting her foljs and little sister were coming for her birthday, so Rocket was going to find her, surprised and amused by what zKade was doing.

"Oh hey dad-" Kade said, making her realise why he was here.

"Kade did you forget what today is?" Rocket said making her nod.

She and Comet were leaving with him, going back to her and Dana's apartment, surprised by everything that Dana and her parents had thrown her a surprise party making Rocket chuckle, at the look on Kade's face, seeing Tarus hug her, making Kade impressed by how big her little sister was getting making Tarus giggle.

"Yeah, that's what our uncles say, sis." Tarus told her.

They were seeing Kade open gifts, plus Dana had gotten her a charm bracelet, but they were having fun, plus Mira was lighting the candles on Kade's cake which looked like outer space, making Kade grin plus Tarus was becoming impatient putting her paw in the cake, licking some frosting making Rocket chuckle, because she was like this on the Milano.

"Hehe, it tastes good, you know?" Tarus said making Dana give her an napkin to wipe her paw that had touched the cake which Kade found funny along with her foljs, wondering where their uncles were, hearing her dad say, they were on the Milano making Kade get it seeing they had gotten her gifts along with Comet.

"Thanks guys, as this is a big birthday." Kade said to them.

"You're welcome, honey." Dana told her.

* * *

"Whoa, being thirteen doesn't feel different, like I imagined." Kade said.

"What do you mean, by that, Kade?" Comet asked her.

They were lying on a picnic rug on the roof of the apartment building, looking at the stars in the night sky, like they always did some nights, plus they couldn't go to middle or high school, so they had a lot of free time on their paws, meaning they could have fun and hang out all day long.

"But we are going through changes, like Dana said." Kade told him.

She was imagining what her uncles were doing right now, but her dad had went back to the Milano, while her mom and Tarus were staying here on Terra, making Kade happy because she liked hanging out with her little sister plus teaching her things knowing she might be starting pre-school soon.

"Don't worry Comet, things are going to be fine, you know?" Kade told him.

"Yeah, plus your family are pretty cool, Kade." Comet said kissing her.

She giggled in reply at this and were eating leftover cake, as they were hanging out and was enjoying thimgs, but around midnight Kade was going back to Dana's apartment, making herself coffee, while inventing things like working on her Segway scooter despite it being late.

"Oh yeah, and bet my dad does this too, late at night." Kade told herself, and around sunrise was asleep in her room, just as Dana peeked in to check on her seeing her asleep, guessing she'd been up all night which she was used to but left breakfast for her when she woke up later hoping she would be alright.


	2. Watching Her Little Sister

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people like Malchus-Fireheart enjoys.**

 **In this chapter, Kade has to watch her little sister Tarus, which leads to fun plus she lets Tarus have her first slurpie making her hyper.**

* * *

"You want me, to do what, mom?" Kade asked Mira.

"Watch Tarus for a little while, alright?" Mira told her.

It was a few days later, and Kade had been hanging out with Comet most of the morning, but stunned that her mom was letting her watch her little sister, hoping that nothing could go wrong plus wanted to go racing, getting an idea,putting a helmet on Tarus so she would be safe.

"Okay, I guess I can watch Tarus for a little bit, mom." Kade told her seeing Mira leave with Dana, making Tarus excited because she knew her sister liked racing against others, plus had added a sidecar that Tarus could ride in leaving the apartment making Tarus excited because it was like a ride.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it, but let's hope mom doesn't know." Kade told her.

"Yeah, this is awesome, since daddy does stuff, like this all the time." Tarus told her.

They were at the 7-11 but we're getting slurpies, making Kade excited since when she was that age, Starlord had let her have her first slurpie so knew that it was alright, to give Tarus her first slurpie, knowing their mom would have to deal with a hyped up Tarus chuckling, drinking her own.

"Thisstuffisgood!" Tarus said getting hyper, making Kade chuckle as they were going home, but Tarus was running around and jumping on the couch making Kade giggle seeing Mira home wondering what was going on, seeing Tarus hyper guessing she'd had sugar, hearing Kade had given Tarus a slurpie like when she was that age, but was taking her home, to calm Tarus down.

"YWhat happened, while I was gone?" Dana told her.

"Tarus had a slurpie Rush, but my mom is calming her down." Kade told her.

Dana was impressed by how the teenage female kit had handled herself by looking after her younger sister but cleaning up the mess, p,us were ordering in, hoping Mira was alright dealing with a hyped up Tarus seeing Kade nod.

"My mom dealt with way worse stuff in space, she can handle a hyped up Tarus." Kade told her.

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug!" Comet said, as Kade was drinking a whole bottle of Pepsi while they were having takeout making Dana impressed, by what she was doing hoping her dad knew about this, because he probably found it funny seeing Kade nod belching making Comet chuckle hysterically.

"Yeah, my dad knows, and probably was watching through the video feed." Kade replied.

Dana was guessing that Kade's dad was probably watching right now, waving or in Kade's case doing the Mexican wave on camera, hoping that her dad had seen that because they had a sense of quirky humour plus had started her own video blog which Dana did not know about knowing that her dad was watching it, and right now, she was wearing a baseball cap with the Guardians emblem on it.

She was talking about watching her little sister, knowing that her dad and uncles would find it hilarious, uploading it online, making the chubby teenage female kit grin at this because it was awesome working on things seeing her little sister show up still hyper wondering how she'd gotten padt their mom.

"I wore her down, by still being hyper, Kade." Tarus told her.

"Well little kits like you can't stay up this late, even if you are hyper, plus you're goa be really tired later." Kade said.

She realised why her little sister was like this and snuck out of her mom's apartment, because she was lonely but missed her, making Kade get it because Tarus wanted to do stuff with her

"I know you wanna hang out with me, but mom is gonna flip, plus you're starting pre-school in a few days." Kade told her singing to her something her mom used to sing to her, when she was that age, seeing Tarus begin to calm down, going to sleep.

Mira was relieved finding Tarus asleep on the couch, guessing she'd wanted to hang out with Kade.

"Thank you for calming her, as you're a good big sister." Mira said ruffling Kade's hair.

She was taking Tarus home, making Kade hope her little sister was not in too much trouble, for coming here going back to what she had been doing before Tarus had shown up, seeing Dana home early.


	3. School Anxiety

"Wait, so I'm going to middle school?" Kade asked

"Yep kiddo, on Zandar, which should be fun." Rocket told her.

"Does this mean, that I have to leave Terra?" Kade asked nervously.

"No sweetie, just for school, like Terran kids do." Rocket told her.

It was a few days later after the day she'd been watching her little sister, and her dad had shown up to tell her that she was going to middle school on Zandar, making Kade curious about it and nervous making Rocket get it, because his little genius loved Terra so much plus he and Mira had talked to Dana, about this so she was onboard with this.

"I-I guess, that I could try." Kade replied to him.

"Atta girl, as you'll like it there." Rocket told her seeing Tarus tackle hug him, making Kade giggle.

"You snuck out again, eh?" Rocket said, seeing his younger kit nod grinning.

Mira was relieved finding Tarus there with her dad and big sister, guessing Rocket had told her the big news, about going to middle school on Zandar, seeing him nod drinking soda seeing Tarus jumping on the couch which was cute, making Dana giggle because they were a cute family makimg Kade agree, saying that she was a part of it.

"But I'm not covered in fur like you, or from outer space." Dana told her.

"That doesn't matter, as good friends are family, Dana." Kade replied to her.

Mira was very impressed by what her eldest daughter just said, because it was true making Rocket agree, plus Tarus called Dana her aunt which made sense, because sometimes Dana watched Tarus sometimes, like when Mira wanted some alone time.

* * *

Dana was helping Kade get her stuff for school, but the female teenage raccoon kit was unsure about starting middle school makijg the dark blue haired woman sigh, guessing she was nervous about fitting in, because she normally hung out here, and lived with her meaning other alien kids might make fun of or single her out for this, so wanted to boost Kade's confidence a bit before school started.

"Hey you'll be fine, as you're a pretty cool kit, plus a gifted inventor so you should not let anybody push you around, you know?" Dana told her, making Kade grin at her words, because it was true, hoping the other kids would like her, when she did start middle school in a week but pushing that out of her mind, since her younger sister was starting pre-school in a few days.

"Yeah, and bet your foljs are excited, or nervous about it." Dana old her.

"Yeah they're excited, but I think Tarus is nervous about it. You know?" Kade said.

Dana knew that Terran kids can be mean to those that were different, knowing Kade and Tarus's parents had told them how to handle such a situation, seeing Kade shrug her furry shoulders at that, since her dad had said she was allowed to fight if kids gave her trouble at her new school, keeping that to herself, knowing both her mom and Dana would not approve of that.


	4. Loose ending Kade Up Rocket Style

**_A/N_**

 ** _I decided to update it, after Malchus-Fireheart reviewed it, so thanks for that, as Kade is hilarious and cute for a teenager._**

 ** _In this one, it's the day before she starts middle school, Kade is nervous so Rocket decides to help her get rid of that anxiety, meaning antics plus hanging out in a bar on Zandar and playing poker_**

 ** _I hope you like, including Malchus-Fireheart._**

* * *

 _Ugh, it's nearly the day before I start middle school, and I'm still nervous about it but too afraid to tell anybody, like Dana or mom or dad so hope things go okay tomorrow, plus wish Comet could go too so I would have somebody to talk to at school in case the other kids don't like me._

It was indeed the day before Kade was to start middle school on Zandar, but the chubby female raccoon kit was not so excited, compared to when her little sister, Tarus had started pre-school a few days ago, already loving it along with making friends which had impressed both Mira their mom but also their dad, who was a Guardian of the Galaxy.

"Hey Kade time to get up, I made breakfast, plus I think your dad is here." Dana said from the living room area of the apartment, making Kade excited but also anxious remembering how her folks had made a big deal, about Tarus starting school, hoping that being a middle schooler or becoming one by going to another planet to do it, she would not let them down.

"I guess somebody's anxious about school, huh compared to Tarus, which I get." Mira heard her husband say to Kade seeing her nod while eating breakfast, seeing that Tarus was in school right now, knowing things with Kade were intresting with her living on Terra, opposed to on the Milano plus they were going to hang out, maybe get rid of the anxiety Kade was having by pulling some mischief.

"Just nothing that'll get you in trouble, or Kade arrested, since the cops know about the racing she does." Dana told Rocket, knowing from Mira about her mate's antics when he and Groot went off on their own, sighing hoping things would be alright

They were leaving the apartment, Rocket flying and Kade using her rocket boosters on her Segway scooter, but we're going to have fun like drag racing annoying the cops, because they were aware of Kade doing this, with other kits her age, impressing Rocket that his eldest kit was just as mischievous like him, plus we're going to Zandar since it might make Kade less anxious.

They were going to Zandar, but moreso a bar, the same bar that Rocket had met Mira in a long time ago, impressing Kade because she always wanted to know plus was ordering cocktails, knowing Mira might get it, hearing Kade giggling making Rocket impressed, she was getting tipsy, plus they were playing poker or Rocket was teaching her, knowing she might play this at school or start a poker ring.

"Yeah you're like me, alright, let's hope your mom, and Dana don't flip." Rocket told her, hearing Kade snort at that, because she was relaxed after drinking cocktails, meaning she might not be in a fit state to drive her scooter, getting an idea calling the Milano, since they could just hang out more, hoping that Mira would not mind this.

* * *

Mira and also Dana were frantic with worry, as it was midnight, but Kade and her dad weren't back yet hoping nothing had happened, unaware of the things Rocket had let Kade do today, while under his supervision, seeing them back and Kade wearing a sombrero but gigglimg making Dana and Mira curious seeing Kade was tipsy, smelling alcohol surprising both Dana and Mira that Rocket had let Kade drink.

"Hey, dad said I could, plus it was awesome, and not afraid, about starting school tomorrow." Kade said going to the bathroom.

"Kits say the most hilarious things, plus I was loosening her up okay?" Rocket said defending himself.

"Rockie that was very sweet of you to loosen her up, but she's gonna be going to school, with a hangover, so maybe she should start school after tomorrow." Mira told him, seeing Rocket relieved going to check on Kade seeing her sleepy, plus Mira was giving her pain killers knowing she would have a hangover later, seeing her out like a light.

"Just let her sleep Rockie, but where on Terra did the two of you do all day?" Dana asked.

"We were racing, then we went to the bar on Zandar where Mira and I met, had a few drinks, played poker, went exploring plus Kade was learning to drive by driving the Milano plus we were in Knowhere being awesome and in a tavern." Rocket told them making Mira guess he had let Kade do crazy things compared to what she and Tarus had did.

Later that morning, Kade was feeling not so good, and hung over just wanting to sleep, which Dana got, plus ma her a lot of coffee since it would help with the hangover, impressed that Rocket's idea of loosening Kade up was antics and being in bars, which seemed to have worked according to what Kade said last night when they had returned


	5. First Day Of Middle School

"Kade, you have to get up, as it's your first day of middle school, plus bet things will go well." Dana told the teenage female raccoon kit, seeing Kade get up but with messy hair and bed fur getting ready for her first day of middle school on Zandar putting on her signature jean jacket going into the living room area of the apartment seeing Dana had made her breakfast, seeing her eat up along with drinking coffee.

It was the day after the day she'd had a hangover, from that awesome day that she'd had with her dad, and was feeling much better, yet still nervous about her first day of middle school which Dana got plus saw her dad show up, since he was taking her to school, hoping that Kade was alright getting that she was still a little nervous.

"Relax, I got this, Dana, plus she got a bit of a boost, after the other day." Rocket told her, seeing Kade was ready to go, leaving with him.

"Yes, she almost had to be dragged out of bed, but she'll come around." Dana told him.

Rocket was seeing that Kade was nervous about her first day at middle school since she was quiet in the spaceship, so was wanting to relax her, so was loosening her up again, hearing the teenage female kit giggle like crazy, plus had given her units for lunch money as they were at Zandar, plus had snuck a blaster into Kade's backpack, just in case she ran into trouble.

"Cool, thanks dad, but I'll tell you, or Dana about it later." Kade said to him, hugging him before leaving the ship but was going to middle school hoping that the other kids in her class would be alright, plus saw a female Rigellian curious about her, because she saw that the kit looked like a certain Guardian seeing Kade nod.

"Yeah, my dad is Rocket, and a Guardian of the Galaxy, but who're you?" Kade told her sitting at the back of the class since she was feeling shy about things, hoping the day would go well.

"The name's Yana, and our people's princess is friends' with your dad and his friends, especially Drax." Yana replied, using her mind powers making Kade grin knowing they would be great friends, making Yana chuckle hearing the teacher annoyed, by it.

* * *

"Wow, so your first day went okay, after all, eh?" Dana told Kade, after she'd gotten home, plus her dad was impressed by the fact that his kit had made a friend with a Rigellian kid in her class, plus knew that Drax would approve of this idea.

"Yeah, Yana said something like that earlier, in homeroom." Kade said, making Rocket grin knowing his kits were making him and Mira proud plus knew that Kade had an natural charisma like he did, so hoped that Dana was okay with her hanging out with him plus they were having fun together and bonding, just like he wanted if he became a father.

"Dana and your mom will be happy, or think we went to bars." Rocket told her.

Kade grinned as they were leaving to drop her off at her and Dana's apartment, relieving Dana that Kade was alright, and had a good first day, at middle school like she was hoping, and that her dad had not taken her to bars, like the other day unaware that The Collector was watching, remembering when he had tried to take her as a baby, but Rocket had foiled his plans.

"This time, her father won't stop me!" he said, beginning to plan.


	6. Rescuing Kade

Kade was in class at Zandar Middle School when she sensed that a commotion was happening, wondering what was going on, making her red eyes widen seeing The Collector remembering him, from her dad's stories making the chubby teenage raccoon kit mad wondering what he wanted.

"I want you, Kade so come quietly, and I will leave." he told her.

Yana was using her powers, to try and stop The Collector, making Kade nervous, because she did not want her best friend hurt because of her, sighing surrendering and going with him, making The Collector happy leaving, making Yana sigh, seeing the Milano, meaning the Guardians were here, including Kade's father, seeing Rocket scanning the area.

 _Where's Kade, please tell me she didn't get captured by The Collector, just to spare the school, wait that's Yana her friend, maybe she knows._

"Mr R, Kade isn't here, she let The Collector take her, so nobody would get hurt, you should be proud of her." the headmistress told him, making Rocket very annoyed and protective, making the others get it, and that The Collector was in big trouble letting him go find her, while they were helping calm things down seeing Yana helping, using her powers making Drax proud.

"Princess Tana would be very proud of you, Yana." he told her.

"Just find Kade, alright?" Yana told him and the others seeing the Novacore show up, relieving them, as they were getting in the Milano but first, Rocket had to tell both Dana and Mira what had happened hoping they would not get too mad.

"I knew something like this would happen, the second Kade started school." Mira said to her husband, unaware that Comet was overhearing and decided to go with them, by sneaking aboard the Milano because he wanted to help get Kade back, hoping her dad and uncles would let him.

* * *

Kade was a bit scared as she had no clue what The Collector wanted with her, seeing him put an neuro-collar on her so he could create a dream world which she would be happy in, hoping her father and her uncles wouldn't find him this time, unaware that Kade was just as smart as her dad, but was loving the world he'd put her in, where she was a Guardian of the Galaxy, knowing she wanted that besides being married to Comet.

But the Guardian's were not far behind, as Rocket had put a tracker on Kade's phone, because of these situations unaware that Kade's boyfriend, Comet had snuck aboard, so he could help get Kade back, stunning Star,ord making Rocket grin, at the male kit's spunk hoping that Kade was alright and not hurt, by the guy that had captured her, making the others agree.

"She will be, when we rescue her, from The Collector, kit." Rocket assured him.

"What does this guy, The Collector even want, with Kade?" Comet asked them.

"He wants to make her his pet, part of his collection, which he almost did, when she was a baby, but Rocket managed to rescue her, plus she doesn't remember that." Starlord told him seeing Rocket quiet hearing that.

After arriving and sneaking into The Collector's fortress, Comet had found Kade but she was wearing a weird looking collar makijg Rocket angry, that The Collector would put one of those neuro collars on his daughter, getting it off her, seeing Kade wake up and hugging them.

"You were pretty brave, risking yourself to protect your school, but now we gotta get out of here, before The Collector realises we're here and re add us to his collection." Rocket told her, seeing Kade pulling a prank on The Collector impressing both Comet and her dad as they got onto the Milano, blasting off with the others, relieving Rocket.

""We have to talk about the school thing, when we get back, alright?" he told Kade as they were going to Zandar to Novacore, to fill Nova Prime in but Comet noticed that Kade was quiet guessing that she felt bad, because The Collector taking her had put others in danger.

"I'm sure that it's alright, plus ig was not your fault." Comet told her.

"Yeah, we should go home, you know?" Comet heard Starlord say.


	7. Having Some Downtime

"Who's that, daddy?" Tarus asked, as it was just her, Kade and her dad for the weekend, as their mom was having some relaxing time but Captain Marvel had shown up, wanting to hang out with Rocket, unaware it was a bad time giving Rocket the most crazy of ideas, since it was a few days after The Collector thing, so guessed that Kade could use some mischief making time, to help her get over it.

"Aww, hey there sweetie, I'm a friend of your dad's, but who're you?" Carol said, ruffling Tarus's furry head gently, seeing Kade sigh because she was a little shy of her, thinking that her dad and Carol liked each otjer.

"Kade, I love your mom, I would never cheat on her, plus Carol's a Terran." Rocket told Kade, making Tarus confused, and Kade whispering into her ear seeing her surprised, making both their dad and Carol surprised by what Kade had told her little sister so was trying to calm things down, seeing Kade calm.

"She's a bit shook up, after what happened on Xandar, but maybe some mischief might make her feel better, but we kept this from Tarus, because we don't want to scare her, being Tnree and a half." Rocket said, giving Carol an idea as Kade could hang out with her friends, seeing the teenage kit unsure.

"I might get them in danger, or that guy might come back." Kade said feeling Tarus hug her leg.

"You're awesome, and the coolest big sister ever, of course they'd want to be aroubd you." she assured Kade seeing her go with Carol, while Tarus was going to be with her uncles, seeing her dad hug her.

"You did a big kit thing, by helping Kade feel better, as she's a bit scared." Rocket told his younger kit, seeing Carol agree, hoping that Kade would feel better, plus Tarus wanted to make her big sister something to make her feel better, because her mom had told her, that her big sister was scared about something.

* * *

Kade was impressed by the Avengers HQ, but shy as Carol had explained things to the otjers, but the teenage kit was inventing which impressed Tony because the teenage kit was different from her dad, wondering what had rattled her remembering Carol saying it was to do with The Collector, making them get it leaving her be.

Later, both Carol and Rocket saw Kade lifting things with super strength, unaware Tony had given her bionic powers but not cybernetics as he knew her parents especially her dad would not approve of that, explaining to Rocket impressing him, that Kade was becoming her normal self again, plus was hovering in the air.

"Awesome, look what I can do!" Kade said impressed,making Rocket grin realising they had to go soon, since Tarus was probably driving her uncles crazy, which he approved of.

After coming home, Tarus was full of energy making Rocket annoyed and worried, giving Kade an idea to wear her little sister out using her new bionic powers, impressing Taru because she thought it was awesome making Rocket chuckle and saw that she was tiring her little sister out for bedtime, making him relieved, plus had ideas for the story he wanted to tell Tarus, scooping her up, going to Mira's apartment, where they were staying the weekend.

"Daddy, I'm not tired, plus I wanna stay up, with you and Kadey!" Tarus told her dad, but Rocket was not budging, knowing that she thought he would let her stay up all night while ear mom was away taking her to her room plus Mira had given him ideas on how to calm a hyperactive Tarus down, so was telling her a story that was helping her calm down, getting sleepy lying down in her bed while cuddling her favourite stuffed animal.

"Night sweetie, have good dreams." he told her, putting her night light on, leaving Tarus's room knowing that Kade knew to be quiet, with her sister sleeping or taking an nap seeing Kade doing art stuff plus they were having a late night snack since he knew that she could just go hang out in her and Dana's apartment, but she just wanted to hang out with him which made him grin.


	8. CUp All Night

Dana along with Mira and Rocket were talking, about the letting Kade go back to school thing, as The Collector doing what he had done by showing up on Xandar had made them worried for Kade's safety, despite the fact she had bionic powers now, plus Kade could hear them while watching Tarus, as she was testing out a hover board her big sister had made.

"Kadey you alright, is it because of school?" Tarus asked, landing on the couch, just as their mother entered.

"Come on Tarus sweetie, let's get you ready for bed, since you have school." Mira told her younger kit.

"Okay mommy, but Kade will be alright, right?" Tarus replied to her mom as they were leaving the apartment that belonged to Dana which Kade lived in, while Dana and Rocket were discussing the school thing.

"We have to see, but your sister will be alright." Mira said leaving.

Kade was then going out for a bit, using her Segway scooter, and had activated her rocket boosters, taking off into the night, knowing her dad got it, so was clearing her head, drag racing against other Terrans like she always did having a blast, but was out all night, which she realised by the time she saw the sun come up hoping that Dana would not freak, going back to the apartment.

 _That was super close, and nobody will know, as dad went back to the Milano, Mom and Tarus are still sleeping, and Dana is still at work, I hope as they might flip, if they knew I was out all night racing well dad would be proud, since we do stuff like that together but maybe I should not go back to school, since more weirdos or crazy things will happen._

"Wow, you're up, which is good, but you went out last night, eh?" Dana said.

"Maybe, as I was messed up, after what happened, you know?" Kade replied.

Dana got it, but knew that things would be okay, hoping that Comet might help Kade, seeing her go to her room, guessing she was going to sleep for a bit, making her get it since she also worked all night shifts at Starbucks.

* * *

Around noon, Kade began to stir, yawning and stretching because she hoped that her dad and uncles were alright, plus her mom and little sister but eating a lot of pancakes and drinking coffee, seeing that Comet was up but hoped she was alright, so hanging out with her, hoping she was feeling better than she did the other day, seeing her nod eating a lot of pancakes, which was helping her chubbiness, along with Comet.

"Yes, but just a bit tired, as I was out all night racing, which nobody knows about, plus I needed to clear my head." Kade replied making the chubby male get it, and was on the couch with her, seeing her pass out which was cute hearing her snore softly which Dana thought adorable, coming back from the store.

"Yeah, she could use your help, because she's figuring things out, you know?" she said.

"Yeah, but I care about her, plus she is the best thing that happened." Comet replied.

Dana was curious about that, guessing he would tell zKade, as it seemed like he lived by himself, in his own apartment, compared to Kade knowing they were good for each other.


	9. Becoming Closer

_Aw, you're getting cuter, and our kit will be adorable, and smart, just like us, Kadey." Comet said as t was many years later into the future but Comet and Kade were adults but married plus Kade was pretty chubby along with being with kit which made her very happy._

 _"Yep, Terra's an awesome place to live, but changing with guys like us, plus the Terrans are becoming chubby like us, which is good, plus dad will want to meet our little one despite Tarus being a prize eater and in college on Xandar hehe!" Kade giggled, feeling her kit kicking and moving around, seeing Comet put a pretty chubby paw on her pretty chubby belly._

 _"Aw, yeah pretty soon, we'll get to meet him or her, you know?" Comet said, yawning._

 _Kade was eating for two, but eating a lot of sweet stuff, because her metabolism craved it, along with other sleepy after a while zoning out, because she was a famous wrestler across the galaxy but being with kit, she retired which Comet was happy about, so was letting her sleep._

* * *

Kade began to stir, after zoning out on the couch, after drinking a lot of coffee, but impressed by what might happen when she was older grinning seeing it was five in the afternoon, making herself pop tarts, since Dana would order takeout later but proud of how chubby she was getting, knowing Comet was also becoming chubby because she was always poking his belly gently, hugging him which Dana and her mother found adorable.

"Oh hey, you're awake, as you were out for a while, but you alright?" Dana asked her later, which made Kade grin, as they were ordering takeout, plus Kade was telling her the dream she'd had, making the dark blue haired woman grin.

"Yeah, I can see that happening, as you two have been like that since you were both little." Dana told her, seeing Comet there squeezing through the window making Kade giggle, helping him up, blushing.

"Aww, we were just talking about you, but you're getting cuter, you know?" Kade said as they were sitting on the couch, hanging out, plus we're going racing later, after Dana left for work, or went to bed so having takeout was helping them fuel up plus Kade knew that her little sister's metabolism was becoming like her and Mira's after drinking a weight booster.

"I'm glad you don't have to babysit, you know?" Comet said, seeing Kade nod, because she wanted to have fun with him.

"It's cool, but let's go." Kade told him, as they were leaving on their rocket boosted Segway scooters, making Dana grin, knowing Kade was going to be out all night, which was fine with her, along with Mira knowing Kade and Comet would end up getting married, but also start a family young, making Tarus curious., grinning

"Tarus sweetie, it's way past your bedtime, what're you doing up?" Mira asked her growing little kit.

"I couldn't sleep, but what's wrong with Kade, is she alright?" Tarus asked, making Kade confused because she and Comet were back making her chuckle, saying she could handle Tarus.

She was telling her a story about the dream she'd had making Tarus impressed, but sleepy, relieving Kade after putting the night light on before leaving her sister's room, impressing. Comet, as he'd heard her, going back to her and Dana's apartment hanging out there pkaying video games, watching movies among other things, and later that morning, Dana saw them asleep on the couch


	10. A Trip To Knowhere

"Sweet, we're going to Knowhere, meaning we're gonna have extreme fun!" Kade said, seeing Rocket nod.

"You should bring Comet youknow, since it should be fun." Rocket told her.

It was the weekend so while Tarus was at a friends's house, so Rocket was letting zKade hang out with him, and knew she was looking forward to having fun with him, and her uncle's so was getting ready for a fun weekend at the Milano plus was packing her stuffed raccoon, that she could not sleep without, which Rocket knew about.

"Ready to go, Kadey, but let's not tell your mom, alright?" Rocket told her seeing her zip up her backpack, and going with him, making Dana happy because she knew how close Kade and her parents were, plus surprised they were bringing Comet with them.

"Yeah, let's go have some antics, you two." Rocket said seeijg them leave.

Dana was guessing that wild antics were going to ensue with Kade's father, knowing Kade woukd tell her all about it, as she liked telling her stories, about the things she and her dad did, like what he did the day before Kade started middle school so hoped Rocket would be careful with two teenage sighing.

* * *

Starlord was curious, as he and the others were curious about Comet, knowing he was Kade's boyfriend, so Rocket had asked them to help since they were also Kade's family, beside Mira and Rocket, along with Dana but they saw Comet curious about them, seeing Groot curious but Kade was telling Comet about her uncle's, making him impressed plus Kade was driving the Milano, much to Starlord's dismay.

""Aw, lighten up, she knows what she's doing, just let her be." Rocket told him, seeing Gamora agree.

Kade was teaching Comet how to drive, making Rocket impressed, but knew she was being careful, despite doing stunts making Comet impressed just as Starlord regained control, glaring at Rocket.

"Why don't you show Comet aroubd, you know?" Drax said, as Kade nodded, running off.

"They're very cute together, you did well, along with Mira, let's hope Tarus is like that." Gamora said, seeing Rocket checking on Tarus seeing her hopped up, chuckling hysterically, knowing candy always set Tarus off, like when Groot was little.

"Hreat, she's going to be wild, like zKade, as she's doing that." Star,ord said.

But that night in her old room, zKade and Comet were having a sleepover, plus eating treats, hoping none of her uncle's saw, because they'd either jump to conclusions or embarrasse het, like Starlord had tried to, but Rocket had stopped him by threatening his mix tape making Comet grin, plus Gamora was still up, but was listening to both kits talking.

She hoped that Comet would treat zKade right or he would have to deal with them, but also Rocket, which would be amusing to watch.

At Knowhere, they were racing others their age, using their Segway scooters, which they had fixed up even more, impressing Rocket and afterwards, were at a certain tavern, but drinking making Starlord impressed by both teenage kits, hearing Kade giggling and hiccuping, along with Comet, making Groot worry, because they were becoming quite drunk.


	11. Hanging Out With Dad

"Owww, stupid hearing, as I love my enhanced senses, but I hate ear infections!" Kade whimpered.

It was later a few days, and Kade was wearing a hooded jacket, but wearing her hood over her furry head, because her ears were bugged up with fungus, and itchy, makimg her scratch but also rub her ears plus Dana was putting fungal cream in her ears plus being mid-Fall, it was pretty cold out so being chubby and covered in fur was good things.

She still was not in school, plus inventing and had made a generator, to help power the apartment building during the recent storms, impressing Dana along with her parents and uncles so was workin"g on things

"Kade you there, or outside?" Comet asked, seeing her rubbing her ears, especially her left one making the chubby male kit get it, helping her distract her hands and claws from scratching since it looked like her ears hurt, hoping that Dana would put more of the cream in her ears going out for a bit.

"Yeah, plus a lot of Terrans get cold this time of year, wanting to have fur like us." Kade told him, going to Starbucks where Dana was working, but getting pumpkin spice lattes making Dana grin, relieved that Comet had gotten Kade to get out of her apartment plus knew that Rocket was coming to visit which would make Kade happy, as lately she had been missing her folks, made an indoor night sky in her room, plus video chatting with her parents.

"The holidays are gonna be fun, you know?" Comet told her, knowing that Halloween came up soon, meaning they could have fun, like trick or treat or cause mischief, hoping that things would be awesome seeing Terran kids their age there, along with pretty girls who were curious about them.

"Shouldn't you be eating, out of a trash can?" one of them said, irking zKade.

"Excuse me, but my species are more than trash eaters, we saved this planet a lot." she yelled.

Dana was curious, but stopping things before zKade got carried away, just like her dad, seeing her try to sit on the popular girl that had been mocking her and Comet, but was calming her using food, knowing that Kade was tough like her dad, and brave seeing Comet agree with her.

"Those girls are jaded, and when they're adults, they'll have no jobs compared to you, so you should not be jealous." Dana told her.

Kade was nodding as she was inventing something to help feel not so insecure, making Comet and Dana get it, seeing Rocket there impressed, after watching what had happened or almost had, wishing that Dana hadn't stopped zKade so they could see what would have happened

"I know you love fights, but Kade coukd have gotten into trouble." Dana to,d him.

* * *

Starlord along with her other uncle's and aunt were impressed, by the fact that Kade had almost gotten into a fight with some Terran girls wanting a blow by blow, making Rocket sigh, explaining that Dana had stopped things before they went further, making Gamora get it, seeing Kade in her old room, just hanging out, and inventing but making a super suit, which Rocket was remembering he and Mira still had the paperwork for that place.

Kade was helping him clean up, using her bionic powers, which she had not told her uncle's and aunt about or her mom, because they might flip or worry, but she could handle them, plus trained with Carol Danvers everyday, so was using them properly.

"They would be impressed if you showed them, like Tarus is, but how's she and your mom doing?" Rocket asked.

"Tarus is doing well in pre-school, and has friends, plus mom is getting cute like Tarus and me, you know?" Kade replied but rubbing her left ear, as it was bothering her, seeing her dad move her paw away from it, knowing that Dana had told him and Mira about this feeling bad for his older kit, seeing how sore her ear was, putting the cream in it, seeing zKade relax.


	12. Big News

Kade was working on her scooter, plus knew that Tarus's birthday was coming up, knowing her little sister was excited about her birthday especially her party, so was making her a scooter of her own knowing that Tarus was trying to use her one which worried their parents thinking Tarus would get hurt.

Plus she might be going to an new school where she could invent all she wanted, compared to normal Terran school where she couldn't, and Rocket knew she was a gifted inventor which had certain heroes intrested in her skills which Carol Danvers had pointed out to him, seeing she was working on her present for her little sister.

"Dad, Taru can handle it, she tries to use mine, plus kids he age on this planet have scooters." Kade told him.

"Alright, as you know what you're doing, but later mom and I need to talk to you, about something." he told her.

Kade guessed it was about the school thing, but was focusing on what she was doing making Mira get it, as she had just dropped Tarus off at school, making Rocket sigh hoping Kade would not freak out, when they told her later wondering what the heck she was inventing that she was being secretive about, making Rocket grin.

He knew that Kade would do awesome at San Fransyoko Insutiute of Tech, knowing things like The Collector would not happen there, plus they were ordering in for dinner, making Kade excited wondering what the occasion was, making Mira and Rocket exchange a look, waiting until later to tell Kade, which was making the kit even more curious.

"You'll find out soon enough, alright?" Mira told her.

* * *

Kade was very nervous after her parents told her the news, because she figured that bad guys like The Collector would show up and ruin things, making Rocket get it assuring her that would not happen, plus at her new school, she could invent all she wanted which was kind of relaxing Kade, making Tarus get it, hoping her big sister was alright making Mira get it, along with Dana.

"Your parents have a point, as they care about you, a lot." Dana pointed out, making Kade guess she was right, hoping that her new school was alright breathing deeply while inventing, making Comet get it, knowing where her new school was, showing her.

"Oh man, this is gonna take a bit to get used to, like they want me to move out." Kade told him.

"Not true, because they love you, Tarus too, parents are weird sometimes." Comet to,d her making her giggle because it was true making him smile, because he liked zKade and she returned his feelings, plus Dana had told her about that stuff, so her parents were alright with her and Comet hanging out, letting them be despite Rocket wanting to hear.

"We should give them their privacy, Rockie, as she's growing up." Mira told him.

"Alright, but Comet better treat her right, you know?" he replied making Dana and Mira get it, thinking it sweet that he was protective of Kade seeing him nod, seeing Tarus get ready for bed so he was helping her relax making her smile but knew he cared about his kits a tot so was letting him be.


	13. Making An New Friend

Kade was surprised that there were a lot of girl heroes in New York, which was inspiring her because she did have powers which Comet had no clue about, making her nervous in case he freaked out, despite her dad saying that if Comet truly cared about her, he would be impressed.

"Thanks dad, but I hope that he does like me even if I have powers." Kade told him, while inventing plus saw Carol and Kamala here making Kade curious about the girl with Captain Marvel.

"That's Kamala, otherwise known as Ms Marvel." Carol told the female kit.

"That's awesome, as kids my age are heroes, but is something wrong?" Kade said.

"Some unknown inhuman is causing mischief, and we figured that your dad could help." Kamala said.

"Wow, well my dad is very smart, of course he can figure it out." Kade said smirking.

"You're becoming like your dad which is frightening." Carol said to her.

Kade rolled her eyes at that remark, plus hearing or sensing that somebody was outside making Rocket curious, going outside, hearing sounds making him curious, revealing what looked like a raccoon in a hooded top making him guess that was the one that Carol and Kamala were looking for, seeing her become unseen.

"She's an Inhuman, but we should get her to come out." Kamala told them, seeing zKade curious, seeing the female raccoon appear after hearing Rocket talk, making Carol guess the girl was a Rocket fan seeing her nod shyly, as her long bangs covered her eyes.

"The name's Casey, or Raccoon Girl as others call me." the furry girl said avoiding eye contact, making Kamala get it,

* * *

Later that next day, Casey was beginning to stir realising she had been found by Rocket, but was hoping that she was not bothering anybody seeing Kade there, relieved the newcomer was awake, knowing her dad would be happy because he along with Carol and Kamala had been talking hoping Casey would tell her about herself, and how she had powers.

"I'm a polymorph, meaning somebody with a lot of powers, but was exposed to a terragen wave, which made me like this, which is alright." Casey told her which she thought was cool, seeing her dad there as he had been listening.

"I bet you guys are hungry, and good you're bonding." Rocket said seeing Kade nod.

She hoped that Casey could stay, as she was intresting making her dad agree, plus there was no way he was handing the kit to scientists, breathing deeply needing to tell Mira what was going on, seeing Tarus there, curious as Kade filled her in.

Mira was impressed but curious about Casey, after Rocket told her knowing Kade would be happy having somebody around her age, besides Comet seeing lasers shoot out of Casey's paws making Kade impressed, leaving scorch marks in the wall making her become unseen, making Rocket guess she felt worried.

"It's alright, we know it was an accident." Rocket assured her seeing her appear.


End file.
